


Christmas 2018

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Robert and Aaron exchanging jumpers on Christmas 2018.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Christmas 2018

Aaron and Robert were excited that it was Christmas. That this year they were able to have a proper jumper exchange as legally married husbands. Robert was elated that he got to spend his Christmas with Aaron and that the gift he got him this year was from joy and it will be appreciated. Robert did not want to relive his nightmare Christmas of 2017. He was really proud of the jumper he bought.

Aaron too remembered last Christmas and the Santa hoodie he received and the near-death experience. He was excited for Robert to open the jumper that he bought him.

They went downstairs for breakfast. They decided to have a nice one with hot cross buns, different types of pancakes including chocolate and eggnog ones, salmon eggs benedict, and an assortment of fresh fruit and vegetables. Liv was there as well. The breakfast was delicious and it was great to have a meal on Christmas in their home with their family.

It was now time for Aaron and Robert to exchange the jumpers. They each took them from under the tree.

“Azza,” Robert said holding his gift.

“Robble,” Aaron responded.

They exchanged and tore the wrappers off. And showed the other the jumpers they received.

Robert loved his jumper. He was excited to put it on. Aaron liked his as well and was hoping to do what was written on the jumper to Robert later.

Aaron and Robert embraced after opening the gifts. While they were hugging the doorbell rang. Liv answered the door. They heard her talking to someone but they were mostly in their own bible sharing a hug and kiss.

“Ugh,” Liv let out a frustrated groan when she saw them.

“We should try these on,” Robert said suggestively.

“That was Lydia, the family is having family drinks in a few hours,” Liv said and then left the room.

“Sorry,” Aaron said sheepishly.

“It’s okay we still have a few hours.”

Aaron and Robert ran up the stairs excited to show each other their new Christmas jumpers and then rip them off of each other. There was a lot they could do in those hours, and they also had some syrup and chocolate leftover from breakfast. This was looking to be a great Christmas for both Aaron and Robert


End file.
